robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Tag Team Terror
The Tag Team Terror 'was a special event held during the Christmas Specials of the Fourth Wars, and the first Tag Team Terror event to be held in ''Robot Wars. The Tag Team Terror would also be contested in both series of Robot Wars Extreme. These tournaments put two robots together in a team, whereby they fought against other teams to win the championship. The Tag Team Terror was originally broadcast on December 28, 2000 on BBC Two. *The first Tag Team Terror match was the third time that 101 and King Buxton were in the arena at the same time, despite them being teammates. *This episode was one of two times that Scorpion passed the first round. *This episode was the only time that Firestorm broke down. Format Two teams, each with two robots, enter the arena at once. Only one member from each team is allowed to battle at any one time. If a robot wishes to let its team-mate into the action, it is to return to its coloured zone. There, the robots can switch out and tag. Having said that, these rules were very frequently broken. In this tournament, there were four teams and the tournament was played very much like a Grand Final of the main series, with two eliminator battles, a playoff for third and fourth place and a final. Competing Teams *Firestorm 2 & Scorpion (Red) *Bigger Brother & Plunderbird 4 (Blue) *Inverterbrat & X-Terminator 2 (Red) *King B3 & 101 (Blue) Round 1 Firestorm 2 & Scorpion vs Bigger Brother & Plunderbird 4 Scorpion started out against Bigger Brother. Bigger Brother got straight underneath Scorpion's high ground clearance and flipped it over. Firestorm 2, who was responsible for self-righting Scorpion, flipped it back over. Bigger Brother tagged with Plunderbird, who dragged Scorpion around the arena. Firestorm tried to seperate the two, by which point the rules were completely abandoned and even the house robots got into the fight. Firestorm pushed Plunderbird all the way across the arena into the red zone, where Bigger Brother and Matilda tried to free it. Firestorm retaliated by slamming Bigger Brother into the arena wall, but was not able to flip it over. Scorpion then attacked Plunderbird, which seemed to cause the veteran to break down. Firestorm then got underneath Plunderbird and flipped it up onto its claw, but not all the way over. Bigger Brother pushed Firestorm into the CPZ, where Matilda flipped it onto its side. Firestorm was able to self-right, but during this period, Bigger Brother flipped Scorpion over and pushed it into Sgt Bash, who set the fibreglass body ablaze. Bigger Brother spent the last few seconds of the match preventing Firestorm from rescuing its fallen team-mate. The judges were called to make a decision. Winners: '''Firestorm 2 & Scorpion Inverterbrat & X-Terminator 2 vs King B3 & 101 Inverterbrat started off against King B3 in this match. They met head on, and something broke off one of the robots. After trying each other out, both robots tagged their team-mates and X-Terminator and 101 took over. The two met head to head and 101 started to push against X-Terminator. X-Terminator tried to use its axe, but was unable to cause any damage. Eventually, Inverterbrat and King B3 decided they couldn't wait any longer and came out to assist their teammates. King B3 slammed X-Terminator into the red zone, whilst 101 did the same to Inverterbrat. 101 then pushed X-Terminator and Inverterbrat simutaniously into the CPZ. X-Terminator managed to escape, but was ganged up on by both King B3 and 101 and was unable to cause any damage at all. By now, it had become clear that Inverterbrat had been immobilised in the corner, leaving X-Terminator to fight alone. Eventually, King B3 and 101 started having quick slams on each other. Time ran out, and the judges were called upon, but with the blue team being up one team member, it was an easy decision. Winners: King B3 & 101 Playoff Inverterbrat & X-Terminator 2 vs Bigger Brother & Plunderbird 4 Both teams had problems before entering the arena, with neither Inverterbrat or Plunderbird 4 working properly. This left the other two robots to start the playoff. X-Terminator had switched its axe for its lifting arm and used it to overturn Bigger Brother, but Bigger Brother quickly self-righted and flipped up X-Terminator. It pushed X-Terminator into Plunderbird 4, but it quickly became apparent that its team-mate wasn't working at all. Instead, it left X-Terminator on its side, but X-Terminator quickly self-righted using its side spikes. It then tagged Inverterbrat. It attempted to attack Bigger Brother, but neither of its weapons were working properly, and it was flipped up, but not over, several times by its opponent. Eventually, Bigger Brother pushed Inverterbrat back into the red zone, whereby X-Terminator rushed out to take on Bigger Brother again. Bigger Brother flipped X-Terminator over again, breaking off one of its support bars in the process, but X-Terminator was able to right itself again, before lifting up Bigger Brother, the arm getting caught underneath its chassis. Eventually, it let go. Bigger Brother flipped X-Terminator over once again, but X-Terminator righted and hooked Bigger Brother again. Just then, the pit started to descend. Plunderbird 4 had now been pushed into the middle of the arena, but it was clearly immobile. X-Terminator and Bigger Brother tried once again to attack each other, when suddenly X-Terminator drove away to build up another attack, and just before cease was called, straight into the pit of oblivion: the team had failed to noticed that it had opened. It became apparent that Inverterbrat was no longer mobile, and Bigger Brother was the only robot still alive. Winners: Bigger Brother & Plunderbird 4 Final Firestorm 2 & Scorpion vs King B3 & 101 Both Firestorm and Scorpion had suffered damage from the last round, and Firestorm in particular had a lot of trouble getting going. Scorpion (still burnt and wearing a plaster over its "eye") started off against King B3. King B3 pushed Scorpion back into the red zone, but Scorpion didn't tag. King B3 then pushed Scorpion into the arena flame jets, but Scorpion managed to escape before it could be burnt again. Eventually, 101 came out and started attacking Scorpion as well. All three robots drove into the red zone, and it was now apparent that Firestorm was still suffering from problems, as it would not move at all, even when King B3 and 101 both rammed it. However, King B3 then drove onto Firestorm's wedge and was flipped onto the top of 101, who took the opportunity to slam its teammate and rival into the arena wall - Firestorm 2 broke down after this and was not seen again. King B3 retaliated and pushed 101 back, before then pushing the wounded and limping Scorpion back towards the immobilised Firestorm. With both of their opponents no longer working properly, King B3 and 101 finally turned on each other for real, pushing each other all around the arena. Dead Metal and Sgt Bash finally managed to separate them, damaging them in the process. Tag Team Terror Champions: King B3 & 101 Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Tag Team Terrors